La première fois dans un tel endroit
by Makitsune
Summary: Je n'avais jamais imaginé ma première fois avec lui, encore moins de cette manière et un endroit comme celui ci.


Parfois j'ai du mal à comprendre le coach Evans, il a accepté d'intégrer Victor Blade dans l'équipe alors que c'est un impérial du cinquième secteur, de plus, il est arrogant et vraiment antipathique avec toute l'équipe. Aujourd'hui encore il à décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et donc il a séché l'entraînement. Je sais que le coach l'a accepté mais il devrait vraiment le renvoyer. Je rentre chez ma tante Sylvia épuisé, je ne comprend même pas pourquoi je me préoccupe autant de ce Blade, il est encore pire avec moi que les autres, apparemment, ma motivation lui déplaît.  
Aujourd'hui encore, Victor à séché l'entraînement, franchement qu'est que le coach attend pour le renvoyer ? Je suis en train de rentrer au manoir quand je le vois sur le trottoir d'en face, c'est bizarre, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans le coin. Piqué par la curiosité, je me met à le suivre discrètement quand il arrive à destination, je reconnais l'hôpital d'Inazuma. Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien faire à l'hôpital ? Je continuais de le suivre jusqu'à ce que je le vois entrer dans une chambre, je regardais qui était le patient : « Wladimir Blade » c'était le frère de Victor ? Je me suis à nouveau caché lorsqu'il est sortit et attendais quelques minutes avant d'entrer dans la jeune garçon légèrement plus agé était assit dans son lit d'hôpital. Il leva la tête vers moi.

« Qui est tu demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Je suis resté stupéfait, il avait une douceur sur le visage, dans son regard et sa voix, j'avais du mal à croire qu'il étaient de la même famille.

\- Euh je m'appelle Arion Sherwind et je...

\- Joues dans l'équipe de mon frère. Finit il en me souriant avec une douceur extrême.

\- Euh oui, alors Victor est vraiment ton frère. Mais comment tu sais que nous jouons dans la même équipe.

\- Parce qu'il m'a parlé de toi.

\- De moi ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit ?

\- Que tu as une joie de vivre et un amour pour le foot qui est incroyable et que pour ça il t'admire.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Victor et moi on adore le foot, alors ça doit lui faire plaisir de jouer avec quelqu'un qui est aussi passionné que lui.

-Mais... commençais je en me coupant aussitôt."

Si je lui dit du mal de son frère, ça risque de l'attrister.

« Il ne me l'a jamais dit.

\- Oui ça ne me surprend pas, il est un peu trop fier pour dire ce genre de choses. Rit il doucement. Ne vas pas lui dire que je t'ai dit ça.

\- D'accord je serais muet sur ce point.

\- Je suis ravi de te rencontrer enfin Arion Sherwind, Victor m'a tellement parlé de toi que j'ai presque l'impression de te connaître.

\- Merci Vladimir, je suis moi aussi content de te connaître. Excuses moi mais je dois rentrer, ma tante Sylvia va s'inquiéter.

\- Reviens me voir avec Victor la prochaine fois. Sourit il.

\- Eh bien, j'y penserais. Répondis je en repartant »

Le lendemain pour l'échauffement j'allais voir Victor.

« Salut Victor.

\- Qu'est ce tu me veux l'excité de la vie ?

\- Eh bien je me disait qu'on pourrait s'échauffer ensemble pour une fois que t'es la.

\- Fiches moi la paix.

\- Allez je suis sur que ça sera sympa. Et puis je suis sûr que ça ferait plaisir a ta famille si tu nouait des liens avec tes coéquipiers.

\- De quoi tu te mêles, tu connais pas ma famille alors tais toi.

\- Je sais mais je suis sûr qu'on pourrait s'entendre tous les deux, allez juste pour cette fois après je ne te demanderais plus.

\- Bon très bien l'excité je vais jouer avec toi »

Je souris , bingo. Nous nous sommes donc échauffés ensemble il faisait la tête mais ça n'avait pas trop l'air de lui déplaire.

« Bon très bien écoutez moi tous, aujourd'hui nous allons faire de tirs au but donc il sa sera des match deux contre deux, le premier qui marque à gagné, je fais moi même les équipes, Donc JP avec Sam, Ricardo avec Gabriel, Arion avec Victor, … »

J'étais très surpris que le coach Evans me mette avec Victor, il m'a lancé un regard encourageant, c'est parce que j'ai réussis à le convaincre de s'entraîner avec moi ?  
Une fois les poules réparties, Victor commença à me soumettre sa stratégie, je rêve, il parle stratégie avec moi.  
Après l'entraînement, c'est moi qui étais chargé de ranger le matériel, super corvée. Tout remettre en place à du me prendre 20 bonnes minutes.  
Le lendemain Victor vint me voir il avait l'air sacrément remonté il m'a attiré dans une salle vide et m'a plaqué contre le mur.

« Qu'est ce que t'as été faire à l'hôpital ?!

\- D...De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je sais que tu y as été, mon frère m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu !

\- Écoutes, j'ai juste vu que c'était écrit Vladimir Blade sur la chambre alors je suis entré pour savoir qui c'était.

-Je t'avais pourtant dit de te mêler de tes affaires !

-Je suis désoMmmf »

Victor avait plaqué violemment ses lèvres contre les miennes m'empêchant ainsi de finir ma phrase. C'était un baiser violent, ses lèvres étaient douces et agréables mais la violence de son baiser gâchaient tout ça. J'ai bien essayé de me dégager mais il avait plus de poigne que moi. Il finit par décoller nos lèvres à cause du manque d'air. Je reprenais mon souffle sous le choc.

« Dé...Désolé... »

Haletais je entre deux respirations.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé, répondit Victor en plantant des yeux dans les miens. J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement mais le fait que tu m'aie suivis et que tu ais appris pour mon frère m'avais mis hors de moi.

\- J'aurais pas du.

\- Il t'a parlé de mes sentiments ?

\- Tes sentiments ? Si tu veux parler de ce que tu penses de moi et de mon caractère oui, il m'a dit que tu m'admirais.

\- Je ne lui ai jamais dit un truc pareil, je lui ai dit que tu me plaisais mais plus qu'une simple attirance si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer, Victor n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Le problème, c'est que moi avant hier, je n'aurais jamais pu réaliser qu'il pouvait être sympa alors le laisser faire et répondre à ça c'était juste pour moi impossible. Il m'embrassa à nouveau mais plus doucement cette fois, je ne comprenais pas son comportement et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ça me plaisait. Nous étions deux hommes ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça que j'imaginais les choses, je n'avais jamais été attiré pas les hommes, pas non plus par les filles. Je me disais que si je continuais à réfléchir j'allais avoir une migraine, les choses compliquées c'est pas pour moi. Si ça me plaisait je n'avais qu'a laisser les choses se faire, ensuite on en parlera. Je répondit donc à donc baiser en hésitant, car c'est le premier. Victor décolla à nouveau nos lèvres.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dis je dans un souffle.

\- Et toi pourquoi tu répond ?

\- Parce que ça me plaît.

\- Tu as compris que je t'aime ?

\- Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Répondis je en rougissant.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Toi tes sentiments ?

\- Eh bien, je n'y jamais réfléchis mais ton baiser m'a plus alors je suppose que tu ne me laisses pas indifférent. Répliquais je très gêné. »

Victor m'a regardé l'air surpris, ah ,si il s'attendait à une déclaration d'amour de ma part, il ne s'est pas adressé à la bonne personne je ne suis pas doué pour ça. Victor a sourit et a éclaté de rire. Dites moi que c'est une blague. Victor se moquait en me répétant que 'étais vraiment trop débile pour sortir un truc pareil. Je me suis énervé et me suis mis à crier que j'étais jamais tombé amoureux de ma vie. Il s'est arrêté de rire et mis dis doucement à l'oreille :

« Faut que je t'apprenne alors »

Mes joues se sont empourprées à nouveau, si je continue devenir aussi rouge qu'une canette de coca, on pourra faire cuire un œuf sur mon visage. Je mis mes réflexions au placard quand Victor m'embrassa pour la troisième fois en dix minutes. Je répondit cette fois plus rapidement, je sentis la langue de Victor entrer dans ma bouche. Je me risquais à glisser une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, ils étaient plus doux que je l'imaginais. Victor me plaqua d'avantage contre le mur et glissa une de ses mains sous mon T-shirt pour atteindre un de mes tétons et le faire tourner entre ses doigts. Un gémissement ou se mélangeaient plaisir et surprise me parvint. Victor continuait de plus belle, je balançais ma tête en arrière le sensation était juste trop bonne. Si bien je ne bronchait pas lorsqu'il souleva mon t-shirt pour pouvoir prendre un de mes boutons de chair en bouche tout en continuant de titiller l'autre avec son doigt

« Aaah Victor... gémissais je »

Satisfait de son effet, il poursuivit sa quête de mon torse avec sa langue, ma respiration était saccadée. Un cri plus fort une les autre m'échappa, le brun venait de glisser sa main sous mon pantalon et mon caleçon. Sa main vint s'enrouler autour de ma virilité et il se mit a faire des va et viens. Il finit pas baisser les deux tissus pour le prendre en bouche. De la e n'arrivais plus à contenir mes gémissement tellement je me sentais bien, Victor faisait ça vraiment bien. Il accélérera la cadence et passait sa langue sur le bout plusieurs fois. Je n'en pouvait plus, je criais mon plaisir me fichant bien d'être entendu, après tout, c'était le risque de faire ce genre de chose dans une salle de classe.

« Victor ! je vais venir ! »

à peine j'avais fini de parler, je me libérait de ma semence qui Victor s'empressa d'avaler en léchant les quelques gouttes restantes. Alors c'était fini ? Apparemment non car Victor me saisit, me plaqua sur une des tables et retira aussi son pantalon et caleçon. Je dus faire un gros effort pour regarder autre chose de sa virilité fièrement dressée. Il fit entrer un doigt en moi, je ne bronchais pas, la sensation était juste étrange l'intrusion d'un second doigt fut plus difficile je savais que les relation de ce genre était douloureuses mais e n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de le sentir lorsque je fus habituer à l'avoir en moi il effectua des va et viens et de mouvement de ciseaux pour me préparer du mieux qu'il le retira ses doigts et se plaça devant mon entrée je respirais le plus calmement que je le pouvais, j'avais très peut de la douleur mais d'un autre coté j'avais très envie qu'il me pénètre et qu'il me fasse sauvagement l'amour sur ce bureau. E fermais les yeux et lui donnais mon feu vert. Il me pénétra lentement, je gémis de douleur, ça faisait vraiment mal.

« Pardon Arion, de dit doucement Victor. Pardon je suis désolé. Répéta-t-il en ma caressant la joue. »

Il mordilla mon cou pour tenter de me distraire de la douleur, ce qu'il parvint à faire car je commençais à m'habituer à sa présence en moi. Il recommença effectuer des mouvements lents avec son bassin qui accéléra assez vite à ma demande. Je commençais ressentir du plaisir moi même, e sentais sa virilité aller et venir en moi je me sentais tellement bien.

« Ah ! Plus vite !

\- Comme tu voudras. Répondit mon amant en s'exécutant.

\- Aahhh! Victor ! »

Je commençais à ne plus voir clair, 'avais les yeux embués de plaisir mais je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête les coups de butoir du brun étaient de plus en plus puissants. Soudain je me cambrait dans un cri plus fort que les autres, il venait de toucher ma prostate, ce point si sensible, il donna un second coup qui frappa encore ce nerf plus précisément, mes gémissement l'encourageaient à continuer ses coup de butoir mon plaisir allait atteindre son paroxysme, et Victor était dans le même état qui lassait également entendre son propre plaisir. Au bout d'un moment e le sentis se contracter un cour instant tandis que je déversai ma semence sur nos deux corps. Victor se retira de moi et s'adossa au mur haletant, je me redressais le souffle court avec une sacrée douleur au niveau des hanches. Je lui souris, c'était inoubliable.

« Salut Victor bonjour à toi aussi Arion. Nous salua Vladimir avec sa voix douce.

\- Saut Vlad comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien ne t'en fais pas je suis content que vous veniez enfin me voir ensemble.

\- Ah ravi que ça te fasse plaisir. Dis je gêné.

\- Écoutes frangin,je veux que tu saches que Arion et moi sommes en couple. Déclara-t-il en prenant ma main et entrelaçant nos doigts.

\- C'est fantastique je suis heureux pour vous. Sourit Vladimir »

Nous quittâmes l'hôpital en fin de journée. Nous marchions main dans la main.

« Je suis bien content que Vladimir nous ait encouragé, je suis pas sûr que mes parents approuvent.

\- On est pas obligé de leur dire si ça t'inquiètes.

\- Et puis quoi encore c'est pas ça qui va me faire peur, ils penseront ce qu'il voudront il ne m'empêcheront pas de rester avec toi. »

Sur ces mots, mon amant profita du fait que la rue soit déserte pour m'embrasser passionnément.


End file.
